yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Ultimate Carrier Battle/Loki has escape/Sora and Tidus saved Phil Coulson
Here is how the Carrier Battle begins in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Back at the lower equipment room, Bruce Banner's face was in the dim light as he struggled to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly into the Hulk. Grin freed Natasha from the heavy pipe her leg was caught on while talking to Banner. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me. Nosedive Flashblade: Listen to her, Bruce! Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never... Bruce Banner: Your life? His voice has the change in it,the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier and he turned to look at them, transforming just as the lights go out. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Bruce. But it was too late, Bruce Banner suddenly started transforming into the Hulk as he made a hole in the Helicarrier's wall he jumped out plummeting towards the ground. Duke L'Orange: Did you guys see that!? Mickey Mouse: Uh, Guys, we got company! Tanya Vanderflock: Great, who are they? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) I'm pretty sure its them! As if on cue, a sword from a pirate heartless destroys the glass door to the lab. Wildwing Flashblade: Heartless! Suddenly, the weasels are joined the fray as they used the Crescendo-like Heartless as a gun and they began to fire at our heroes. Check "Grin" Hardwing: Better to brawl than the bite. Then, a couple of Bandit heartless and weasels began chasing Ron Stoppable. Ron Stoppable: Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! We now see Dr. Drakken being hung by his pants on the tail of a heartless Hook Bat. At the detention section, Loki looked up and smiling mischievously as the rest of the villains came. Loki Laufeyson: Took you long enough. Bushroot: Better late than never. Quackerjack: It's playtime! At the bridge, Fury ran in and saw the chaos has increased even more than before. The helmsman is in complete disarray. Nick Fury: Bring the carrier inwards and head south. Take us to the water. The Helmsman: Why water? Navigations recalibrated after the engine failure. Nick Fury: Is the sun coming up?! The Helmsman: Yes, Sir. Nick Fury: Then put it on the left! Get us over water! One more turbine goes down and we drop. Fenton Crackshell: (Gizmoduck) Need of any service, Nick? Nick Fury: Double time, Crackshell! We may expect company soon! Minnie Mouse: Merlock! At the port side, Captain America was pushing with all his strength the door to portside, he saw SHIELD tech in full oxygen masks shooting fire extinguishers and cover from sparks, largely unable to do anything. Engine 3 is totally dead as a large chunk of the port side in torn off. Captain America: Stark, I'm here! Iron Man: Good. See what we got. Tony flew in his Iron Man suit and got close to the damaged engine. Inside the suit, Tony observes within his viewscreen at the damaged engine and its layouts. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris. Before he could, a Heartless Stormrider came in and attacks Iron Man. Riku: (as he and the others distract it) We got this, Iron Man! Mr. Incredible: We'll watch your backs! (as he fights a Heartless Air Pirate) With that, Iron Man began pulling on the stuck rotors and looked over at Captain America. Iron Man: I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position. So, he flew into a giant cooling conductors. Captain America jumped over to the other side of the broken railing, he got himself to the control panel and opens it up. Iron Man: What's it look like in there? Captain America: It seems to run on some form of electricity. Iron Man: Well, you're not wrong. At the lower equipment room, Natasha, Mickey and the others continuously went under the catwalk. They stopped as the room vibrates rhythmically, Natasha pulled out her gun and slowly walks out onto the catwalk and spins. Suddenly, the Hulk came as Natasha fired a shot into a liquid nitrogen pipe that hit the Hulk in face. He smashed as Natasha begins to run through the maze of corridors. The sound the monster is coming. Finally, they reaches and a long corridor. As they ran, the Hulk teared up the hallway, coming at them. Natasha turned to see, but the Hulk slapping her into the wall, smashing into the ground. The Hulk marks his territory, Natasha, Mickey, and the others looked up, a fear they has never felt begins to seep out. The Hulk raised his hand and is knocked off his feet by Thor who tackled him into the next room. Tanya Vanderflock: Yeah! Tame that beast, Thor! Thor Odinson: We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think! Hulk lifted his arm up to Thor's surprise and he send him flying as he punched Thor's face with his fist. Nosedive Flashblade: Oh, that's gotta hurt. At the port side, Iron Man continuously blasted broken debris off the turbine engine. It's bad, but still fixable. Captain America: (V.O.) The relays are intact. What's our next move? Iron Man: Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push. Captain America: (V.O.) How's it coming, Darkwing? Darkwing Duck: It’s doing good! (as he was fighting a weasel and a pair of Heartless Defenders) Captain America: Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded! Iron Man: Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag... Captain America: Speak English! Iron Man: See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word. So, Captain America looked over at the other side where he was. He saw the red lever and jumped towards it. Goofy: We got yer back, Darkwing Duck! Darkwing Duck: Goofy, watch the shield! With one throw, the shield knocked out a couple of weasels and took out more heartless. At the aircraft port, Thor crashed into another stack of crates. As he raises his head, he feels blood on his lips. As he swipes it off, the roar of the Hulk is not too far. Thor extends his hand out. The roar gets louder and closer. Thor focuses. His hand strains toward mid-air. His eyes tight in concentration. The Hulk runs right at him. At the last second, Mjölnir flew into his hand and Thor uppercut the Hulk, who crashed into a fighter jet. He standed up, shaking his head. He shook it off and angrily ripped off the tail of the jet, torques his body like a Greek discus thrower and... hurled the massive plate at Thor. He then slide and ducked under the tail. Jumping up, he threw Mjölnir with all his strength, knocking the Hulk head over heels. Hew fell down, hammer in hand. He tries to lift it, but can't. Mjölnir rested atop his hand. Struggled as he may, Hulk wrapped his hand around the hammer. The hammer doesn't move. To no avail, he strained with all his might, screamed from the effort, bellowing. Thor jumped up again, kneeing Hulk in the face. Thor grabbed his hammer, jumps on him, using the hammer as a lock for his choke hold. Hulk tried to pull him off. Huey: That's it, Thor! Hulk: Aaaaargh! Hulk Smash! At the bridge, Fury and Agent Hill looked over their monitors. Nick Fury: We need a full evacuation on the lower hangar bay. As Agent Hill nodded, she left to exit out, but a sliding grenade appeared. Maria Hill: Grenade! The grenade goes off, sending her down the steps. Fury fired a shot at the open entrance. He moved over behind the side of the entrance. A handful of Barton's men enter. Watchful, ready, waiting... Fury stepped out, his gun drawn. A shoot out and hand-to-hand ensues, but Fury is unable to stop one of them, which is why he is shot in the head by Agent Hill. Nega-Lidquitor: Time for Nega-Lidquitor to give these heartless the total wipe out for free! Darkwing Duck: Go for it! Nega-Quackerjack: It's playtime! Scrooge McDuck: Over here, You wannabe flying excuse for bats! Just as he distracted the Heartless Hook Bats, Jack-Jack begins attacking them in his demon form. At the armory section, Agent Coulson walked up and placed his head into a facial recognition scanner and walked into the room. Jasper Sitwell (V.O.) We got perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Hold on to every junction. As this goes on, a bunch of Heartless Toy Soldiers began firing at the agents. Frozone: (as he freezes the weasels into blocks of ice) How many of these Heartless are there, Kim? Kim Possible: Let’s see! Incoming! As a couple of of Heartless Hammer Frames started smashing wall interior, it made another hole for more Heartless Toy Soldiers to fire at Kim Possible and Frozone. Meanwhile at the aircraft point, Hulk crashed from under the floor, sending Thor down as he grabbed him by the neck. At the bridge, a gunfight opens up. The agents exchanged fire with brutally efficient tactical soldiers. Jasper Sitwell (V.O.) Sir, the Hulk and Thor are in shuttle levels 2, 3 and 4! Maria Hill: Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart! Nick Fury: Get his attention. Maria Hill: (on her earpiece) Escort 606, proceed to 270 main shuttle! Don't get too close. The Escort 606 pilot: (V.O.) Copy. So, the pilot jet banks to the right, heading towards the shuttle, slowly makes his way in, seeing the action going between Thor and the HULK. The Escort 606 pilot: Target acquired. Target engaged. (pulled the trigger and fired the guns at the Hulk) A shower of bullets sprayed the Hulk everywhere. Thor ducked for cover. The Hulk turned around, letting out his primal roar. He jumped up, took a running start and leaped. The Escort 606 pilot: Target Angry! Target Angry! The Hulk landed on the jet's nose, it spinned wildly. As the Hulk tears it apart, the Escort 606 pilot pulled his ejection seat, but held the door. The Hulk then caught him, waved him around and then threw him away. The Escort 606 pilot pulled his parachute, the jet exploded and the Hulk plummeted to earth, roaring his swan song. Meanwhile at the port side, Iron Man laser cut a big piece of broken metal. He then jumped on it, relieving the rotors. On the other side, Barton's men enter the port side. Captain America looked down, pondering if they are help. Evidently not as they begin shooting at him and throwing grenades. Captain America jumped to the other railing and down with Barton's men. He begins to take them down, even goes as far as throwing one off. A few more enter, firing. Captain America grabbed a novesky rifle works diplomat and jumped back up to his position, firing down at them. Wakka: Take it easy, Man, they're just innocent men obviously brainwashed by Loki. But suddenly, a Heartless Toy Soldier began firing at Captain America and Wakka as they both take cover. Wakka: Watch and learn, Cap. So, Wakka threw his ball at the Heartless Toy Soldier and destroyed it. At the bridge, the gunfight has gone down, but more of Barton's men enter and are taken by Fury, who is confused as to why they keep coming. Nick Fury: They are not getting through here, so what the heck... Suddenly, Barton lost an arrow down to the bridge and exploded critical spots. Barton releases a multi-tipped arrow towards Fury, but instead hitting his command desk, right above a USB outlets. Fury fired at Barton, but is already gone. The arrow then self-activates and inserts itself into the outlets, hacking every single monitor and main frame. The hacking caused the Engine 1 to shut off. Suddenly, the Helicarrier began to dangerously tilt to one side. Jasper Sitwell: (V.O.) Sir, we've lost all power in Engine 1. Nick Fury: It's Barton. He took out our systems. (headed for the detention level) Does anybody copy? Kim Possible: (V.O.) We'd copy, but we're a little pinned at the moment. Ron Stoppable: (V.O.) We could use a little help here! Nick Fury: Hang tight, You two! Help's on it's way! At the lower equipment room, Natasha was still shaken by the Hulk ordeal, sitting there, rocking back and forth, after crying for a while. Summoning back all her coolness, she touches her earpiece. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) This is Agent Romanoff. I copy. So, she springs up and she along with her group ran for Barton. Max Goof: Hey, wait for me! (as he bashed away a couple of weasels) At the Port Side, Iron Man began to push the rotor using boosters from his boots. Nick Fury: (V.O.) Stark, we're losing altitude. Iron Man: Yeah. Noticed. The rotors start propelling faster and faster as Iron Man's boosters got more and more bright. On the other side, Captain America continuously shot at Barton's men. Blinking at the wrong moment, he lost the upper hand and slidded off the railing, but grabbed onto a loose cable. Meanwhile back at the containment facility, Megavolt began working on the release button to free Loki. Megavolt: Okay, we're right here over in Manhattan. So, if we get the timing just right... Negaduck: Just pressed the button before the agents get here! Just then, Thor ran into the detention section where he finds Loki escaping. Thor Odinson: No! Thor charged at his brother, Loki walked up to him and crouched down to attack. Thor only ran through him, the false Loki dissipates into nothingness. The real Loki came out from behind the cell door, which closed on Thor, locking him up as Loki smiled. Loki Laufeyson: Are you ever not going to fall for that? Sora: Him maybe, but for us, I don't think so. Quackerjack: Well then, better catch him before he plummets to his death. With that said, he pressed the button dropping the containment that now has Thor in it towards the ground. At the lower equipment room, Barton walked alone down the catwalk. In a lightning fast move, Barton nocks an arrow, and points it at Natasha. A hand-to-hand fight ensues. Natasha crawled her way around Barton, making him to drop his bow, but pulled out a knife on her. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Stand back, I got this! Canard Thunderbeak: Be careful, Natasha! As for Thor, he's in a fit of anger, slamming Mjölnir onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only cracked, but violently shakes the ship. Loki stood there in caution, as does his guarding soldier. Loki Laufeyson: (smiles as he walked over to the control panel) The humans think us immortal. Should we test that? Suddenly, a guarding soldier fell down like a tree. Agent Coulson stood there, holding a phase 2 weapon prototype. Phil Coulson: Move away, please. So, Loki moved away from the switch. Phil Coulson: You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out? Just as the real Loki was about to launch an attack, Sora stopped him while Tidus snatched Agent Coulson away from him. Sora: Not today, Loki. Loki Laufeyson: So, you knew I was using a decoy replica of myself. Tidus: I gotcha, Phil! Phil Coulson: He could've kill me. As Loki sends Sora against the wall, Agent Coulson helped him out. Loki makes his way to the control switch. He gave his brother one last look. Thor looked at him, hopeful. Loki opens the hatch. Thor still hoped. Loki hits the button as the cell dropped Thor out of the ship. Tidus: Thor! Sora: Hold on! But it was no use, a bunch of heartless were getting in their way. Sora: Oh great, how many of these things did they bring?! Negaduck: We're not telling, but maybe for an up coming invasion! Anywho, see ya never, Sora! With that, they escaped with the other villains as they retreated. Meanwhile as the lower equipment room, Barton and Natasha continued attacking each other. Natasha kickboxed his face. Feeling that, Barton took a swing at her, but she grabbed his arm, twisting it. Barton writhed in pain. Using his other arm, he tossed the knife over and begins to slash at Natasha. She dodged every move, but finds herself in a lock hold with him. As he forced the knife down, she bit his wrist. Barton let go of the knife. Natasha wrapped her legs around his neck, flipped him over and arm locked him. She slammed his head into a pipes rail, he goes down, hard. He looked up her, almost coming to his real senses. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Natasha... (as she knocked him out) As for Thor, he was still trapped in the glass cage, bouncing off the jumbling cell pod. As it drew closer to land, Thor tried to swing at glass, but misses. With the land drawing closer in a final attempt before crashing, he positioned himself onto the glass door and leapfrogged just as the cage is about to hit the ground. The cell crashed into the shore as Thor crashed out into the meadow. Back at the Helicarrier, Loki had no remorse as he looked down while fighting off Sora and Tidus. Sora: How could you do this, Loki! He was your brother, you betrayed him along with Asgard! Loki Laufeyson: You mean you don't know that I was adopted? Phil Coulson: You're gonna lose. Loki Laufeyson: (turning at him) Am I? Phil Coulson: It's in your nature. Loki Laufeyson: Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... where is my disadvantage? Phil Coulson: You lack conviction. Loki Laufeyson: I don't think I... But then, Agent Coulson shot Loki with his phase 2 weapon prototype, causing him to be blown thorough the wall behind him. Tidus: What a shot! Phil Coulson: So that's what it does. Sora: Nice shot, Phil. Back in the bridge, Fury saw on his viewscreen that the hatch has been open. Knowing Agent Coulson was sent there with Sora and Tidus as he goes to them with others. Nick Fury: Let's go! Elastigirl: Nick! Wait up! At the port side, Iron Man continuously spinned Engine 3, giving it all he has. The rotors are propelling properly and fast. The Helicarrier leveled itself. Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) Cap, I need the lever! Captain America: I need a minute here! Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Lever. Now! Tony let go of the rotors, they spinned by themselves. Tony is then caught in one, Iron Man slipped into the rotors, getting chewed up. Captain America climbed up the loose cable and reached the railing. Barton's man opened fire once more. Captain America pulled himself up and finally pulled the lever. A vent opened up from Engine 3, Iron Man fell out, but the suit heavily damaged, hardly keeping him up. He headed for Captain America. Barton's man turned his aim to Iron Man, who tackled him into the wall. He rolls over, tired. Captain America let out a sigh of relief. Outside the Helicarrier, it brought Barton and his team now leaves, taking Loki and his scepter. The carrier flew into the distance. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225